


嫉妒

by Yamadakizaki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 睡奸/失禁注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadakizaki/pseuds/Yamadakizaki
Summary: 非常粗制滥造的大腿肉，秘密算是很小众的作品了，这里纯粹为了给lofter开外链使用，食用愉快





	嫉妒

按照常理来说，青木永远不会想到自己可以如此近距离地观察薪的睡脸。

但是在这种情况下，青木却也无法静下心好好看他。

不知道薪是否还醒着。

平日里瞪一眼就会让人不寒而栗的眼睛被领带绑了起来，应该买眼罩的，青木这个时候才想起来这个问题，明明手铐脚镣该有的道具都买好了，却唯独忘了眼罩。买道具的时候店员应该是有提醒过的，不过当时青木的脑子里一片混乱，也肯定是听不进去的。  
   
薪没有发声，青木无法确定他是否醒着，薪的嘴里含着口球，无法正常吞咽下去的唾液从嘴角流出。青木的喉咙有点干燥，凑上去舔吻他的嘴角，含住柔软的唇瓣吸吮时，发出令人躁动难耐的水声。即使想要吻住薪的嘴，在他的嘴里翻转搅动，啃咬他的舌头逼着他无法缩回去，现在也是做不到的。口球时不时地磕绊到青木，薪依旧没有发出声音，嘴唇上亮晶晶的唾液是他自己和青木的。

青木的舌在口球和薪的唇瓣间舔舐，滑过他牙龈时，青木能感受到身下的人轻微地在颤抖，于是愈发过分地玩弄他的唇瓣，含在嘴里吸吮扯咬。等到男人终于愿意放开时，薪的嘴唇已经红润肿得不成样子，似乎是被人吸咬出了血一样。青木恋恋不舍地轻吻了一下已经肿起来的下唇，从嘴角黏腻地吻到耳垂。

滚烫的呼吸打在耳畔，紧接着的是急不可耐的舔吻，男人轻咬着他的耳垂，一只手开始揉捏另一边。青木的鼻腔里都是薪的味道，他从来都不知道薪会在脖颈处喷香水。是为了今晚本来要见的男人，还是为了结交新的伴侣而准备的，他不知道。现在的薪身上全是陌生的味道，青木的唇滑到纤细的脖颈处，有些用力地啃咬，像是要把他吞咽下肚一样地凶狠，直到薪忍耐不住发出轻哼，青木才反应过来。

如果能看到此时自己的表情，青木可能会动摇，摘下眼镜后看的有些不清楚，加上现在已经是深夜，屋内没有开灯，薪依旧没有任何反应，青木不敢确定他是否醒着。这一切都是有预谋的，青木准备了很久，为了不让薪发现，他假装着对一切都不知情。

薪愿意做自己的家人吗，青木想到，自己或许一直以来都对薪过于依赖了，他把自己当做是室长的所有物，同时，或许他自己并无自觉，他也把室长当成了自己的所有物。所以，当自己的所有物过于亲近他人的时候，出现这样的精神错乱行为也是无可厚非的。直到现在，青木也并没有发现自己其实已经在哪里坏掉了。  
   
薪的手上带着银色的手铐，这并不是青木出警时会用的那副，而是去情趣店里买的，警用手铐会非常磨手腕，青木也考虑到了这一点，即使是在这种情况下，他也无法克制自己把薪的事放在第一位考虑。薪在自家玄关被青木迷晕时，青木首先给他带上的就是这副手铐。

他知道薪今晚要出去。薪穿着常服，头发完全地放了下来，戴着掩饰用的镜框，看起来确实就像个高中生一样。酒吧的人说，他看起来有点像第九的室长，但从来没有人把他们联系在一起过，青木也附和着赞成他的意见，毕竟薪看起来只是个寻找过夜伴侣的清秀少年。

薪的身上有刚洗完澡的清香，皮肤光滑得像是女人一样，青木捻着薪的乳头，不时地用指甲抠挖中间最脆弱的嫩肉，用两个手指拧起乳头揪起，又用拇指狠狠地按住碾压打转，另一边则含在了嘴里啃咬，连着乳晕一起裹在嘴里，大口地吸吮着，像婴儿一样要吸出奶似的，青木完全没有怜惜的意思，反而越来越用力。两边的乳头都被男人弄的泥泞不堪，右边已经破皮，明显能看到乳头肿胀了起来，血丝透过薄薄的，掉了一层薄皮的皮肤显露了出来，像熟透了樱桃一样。青木松开嘴，两只手一起覆上已经被玩弄得可怜兮兮的胸部，往胸口揉捏，像玩弄女人的乳房一样，青木甚至感觉手掌下本该平坦的乳房有些隆起，变本加厉地揉搓后，薪白皙的胸口上全是青紫的痕迹，像是被鞭打了似的，乳头上还残留着男人的唾液，显得淫靡不堪。  
   
薪似乎有了点反应，依旧没有出声。但下半身已经勃起，即使是在睡梦中，他也禁不住男人的玩弄，从未使用过的浅色阴茎翘立着，流出的一点淫水顺着阴茎流下。找出事先买好的尿道管，青木蘸着一点薪的淫水插了进去，他感受到薪的身体在微微发抖，似乎很痛的样子，阴茎有点软了下去，青木捏住根部，毫不留情地一下插到底。薪的后腰猛地拱起，发出呜咽的声音，阴茎也在微微颤抖。青木用塞子将尿道口封上，这是惩罚，所以不能慢慢来，不能怜惜他，不能过于爱护他。所以即使现在，薪蜷缩着像是受了雨的小猫一样颤抖，青木也不打算抚慰他一下，更别说是把导尿管拔出来。

按住尿道口的小塞子，男人坏心地用力往里捻了一下，甚至捏着封口转动了几圈，看着薪蒙着眼戴着口球不能出声，只能一个劲地颤抖呜咽的样子，青木就感觉像是心里的某处被填满了一样。  
   
醒了吗，刚。  
   
青木从不敢这样称呼他，但是今天这样的称呼令他感到更加兴奋。薪无法发出声音，喉咙里像是小猫被捏住后颈一样发出咕噜的声音。青木摘掉他的口球，薪的舌头得到了释放，刚刚一直被强行压着的感觉让他忍不住干呕起来。还没来得及说话，青木便傾身上去吻住了他。一直没机会品尝到的口腔里非常湿热，薪还在大口地呼吸，就被封住了嘴。青木无师自通地在薪的口腔里肆意横行，吸吮他的舌尖让他发出呜咽声，舌头侵略到他的喉头，逼他不得不长大了嘴迎接男人的吻，逼他喝下自己的唾液，同时放肆地吸吮他嘴里甘甜的气息，手也不老实地继续欺负起下半身肿胀起来的阴茎，在顶部揉捏打转，逼得薪忍不住地颤抖，手脚发软地无法反抗，只得任由男人在他的嘴里发泄情欲。一手又回到了被凌辱得不堪的乳头上抠挖，疼痛的感觉再次袭来，伴随着下半身无法忽视的肿胀感，薪的泪水浸透了领带，顺着脸颊流到嘴角，很快便又被男人舔舐干净。

终于等到男人放开，薪已经没了反抗的力气，倒不如像刚刚那样昏迷着更好，现在药效还在，全身都绵软不堪，情欲和痛感都被放大了百倍，薪的思维还停留在身上的男人是谁这里。  
   
这个男人是青木，薪想到，这没什么可推测的，自己从来没有带过任何男人到家里过夜过，也不会和同一个人睡第二次，甚至性事也没有过几次，自己只在极少数的情况下会找人过夜，而今天就是为数不多的一次。  
   
青木的大手在他的身上游走，这是从未体验过却熟悉得不行的感觉。双腿被男人分开，早已做过准备的后穴插着滚珠，薪感受到身上的男人有一时的停顿。他今晚是出去找男人过夜的，所以准备一下是很正常的，青木也多少有点料到，但是真正看见之后，很难再保持理性。第一次从酒吧那里的人听说到薪的事时，青木内心嫉妒的发了疯。第二次，第三次，现在终于可以让薪成为自己的人了，青木却像被当头一棒，愣在了那里。

薪没有再出声，他知道青木发疯时的样子，这个时候他也不打算制止青木，他不是没有注意到过下属看他的眼神，他知道，那和他看青木的眼神，是一样的。  
   
那是危险的信号，薪却从来不制止，所以事到如今，他知道自己这是自作自受，挣扎是毫无意义的。  
   
后穴的滚珠被一口气拉了出去，突然失去东西的肉穴收缩了起来，有润滑剂顺着滚珠被带出了一点，青木一下将两根手指插了进去，在肉壁上抠挖碾压。薪咬着下唇不愿发出声音，只敢丝丝地抽着气。当青木按上那一点时，薪就再也克制不住了，低低地叫了出来，发出断断续续的呻吟。青木却没有插进去，而是找出事先准备好的跳蛋，将跳蛋推到最里面，又塞上了一根假阴茎，尾部的震动按钮，男人也把它开到了最大。肉穴里的两个东西一直在震动，好死不死地，假阴茎上的凸起一直在碾压着g点，前面被束缚着无法解放，甚至连自己抚慰也做不到。  
   
男人将他翻了个身，逼着他像母狗一样趴着床上，屁股撅起方便男人玩弄，另一边，捏开他的嘴将已经忍耐了很久的阴茎插入，口腔里湿滑滚烫，小舌被压着无法动弹，堵住了喉咙无法呼吸，只能一点点地向外伸平，舔过男人阴茎时，得来的是男人更加用力地抽插，几乎每一下都会深深地插到喉咙里，囊袋打在薪的下巴上，发出异常色情的啪啪声，男人也很喜欢插到底时把他的头死死的按住，逼迫着他不停的用喉咙吞咽着取悦自己，薪的脸上，鼻水眼泪，或者唾液精液都已分不清楚，眼睛依旧被蒙着，后穴的按摩棒也被男人肆意搅动着，只能靠被拷住的手腕支撑，连脚腕上也被拷住了脚镣，被绑在了床尾的两侧。口腔里是黏腻咕唧咕唧的水声，肉穴里也是同样，当青木终于射在他嘴里时，薪的下巴已经酸得几乎要合不上了，柔嫩的嘴唇也被蹂躏得肿胀不堪，被男人逼着吞咽下去的精液还有一部分顺着嘴角流出，几丝白浊黏在嘴唇上。  
   
直到被重新带上了口球，薪都没有说过一句话，青木也没有多说什么，两人似乎很有默契似的保持着沉默。青木并没有再侵犯他，后穴里被塞着按摩棒和跳蛋，前面则是被封住的导尿管，就这样过了一夜，青木没有再动他一下。  
   
到第二天，青木是从薪的公寓里出发上班的，被问起室长时，青木不好意思地说室长生病了，自己昨天晚上是去照顾他的。新认识的下属们像之前第九的成员们一样表示非常吃惊，室长居然也有因病请假的一天，同时大家也对这个看起来非常正直，甚至有点怯懦的青木一行室长，肃然起敬。毕竟照顾那个心高气傲，对下属百般挑剔的薪室长，可不是什么轻松的事情。暂时不用回九州的青木自然负责起了代理室长的工作，好在没有什么事件，下班了以后拒绝了同事们约会的青木，急忙赶回了薪的公寓。  
   
青木在玄关处说了一声，我回来了，自然没有得到薪的回应。来到卧室，薪仍旧躺在床上，已经没电了的按摩棒停止了震动，青木将它拔了出来，连着把跳蛋也拽了出来，薪不可制地激烈颤抖，被堵住的嘴只能断断续续地发出呜呜的声音，合不上的肉穴流出了润滑液，昨晚一直挺立着的阴茎已经软了下去，可以看到尿道口已经红肿。青木把导尿管拔掉，薪的阴茎便微微颤抖着流出了尿液，青木揉搓着他的阴囊，薪尿完后也忍不住射出了一点精液。薪的身体被这些玩具玩弄了一晚上，现在浑身都敏感得不行，青木顺着润滑剂插入了薪的体内，按着薪的头埋在枕头里，迫使他不得不撅高臀部任由男人玩弄。强行掰

开弹性的臀瓣，青木用力地抽插着，拿起刚刚被拽掉的跳蛋，打开了开关，又塞到薪的了肉穴里。

臀瓣被男人大力的揉捏着，本来白皙的皮肤也变得像胸口一样青一块紫一块，最后青木甚至又将手指顺着自己的阴茎插进去，一边用阴茎抽插，一边毫不留情地用手指抠挖肉壁。薪不停的发出哭泣呜咽的声音，但男人都置若罔闻，浅色的阴茎可怜兮兮地在床单上磨蹭，却没有人来抚慰，一直无法得到释放，比起后穴激烈的快感，前面磨人的肿胀感快要让他发疯。  
   
终于等到青木释放在体内，薪都没有射出来，青木摘掉他的口球，将半软的阴茎插入他的嘴里，薪张大嘴吞咽着，却没有得来男人的一丝爱惜。男人的阴茎重新勃起后，正面再次插入了薪的体内，前面终于被男人带着怒气地套弄着，顶部被揉搓着疼痛的感觉伴随着快感袭来，薪终于得到了第一次高潮。高潮后的后穴紧紧的吸着男人的阴茎不放，肉壁敏感地好像抽插一次就会再射出来，男人狠狠的抽插了几下，逼的薪猛地拱起身子忍不住地颤抖，合不上的嘴里被男人插入了手指，肆意地玩弄着舌头，还被狠狠地插入了喉咙，薪下意识地含住吸吮，得来的却是男人更加无情地玩弄。男人俯下身叼住一边的乳头啃咬，薪想要叫出声却被手指捅得更深，舌头被手指夹住揉捏，被逼着不得不伸出来。青木叼住他的舌尖细细吸吮，一旦发现他想把舌头收回去便狠狠的掐他的乳头，薪的嘴巴合不上无法吞咽，口水流了一滩，还被逼迫着喝下了许多男人的唾液。

青木再也没有往常那种对薪唯命是从的感觉，而是真正成为了一只野兽。薪感受不到青木身上有任何的情欲，反倒满满的都是遭到背叛的愤怒。他没有立场反抗，也没有力气反抗，只能任由男人玩弄，只祈祷青木可以尽快恢复理智。

在那之后青木又在薪的身体里射了一次，带着薪去浴室清理身体时又逼着他在浴室取悦了自己两次，把薪跪着压在浴缸里，从后面捏住他纤细的腰，干到薪终于昏倒，才把他捞出来仔细地清洗。  
   
薪醒来的时候，自己身上已经被清理得很清爽了，床单房间都打扫过，似乎一切都只是一场梦，但是脚上的脚镣依旧还在，床头放着的是早餐和青木留下的便签。  
 

 

 


End file.
